1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fastening devices and more particularly to an improved clamping device for securing a sink bowl to a counter top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, a sink clamping device ofthe type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,995, which issued to the applicant herein on Sep. 30, 1986, was most representative of the prior art. Since that time, the applicant implemented certain design changes which represented improvements in the patented clamp and which will be described in more detail herein with reference to FIG. 1 of the drawings.
The prior art clamps exhibit several shortcomings in actual use. First, the clamp is formed of two components, one of a metallic spring material and the other a reverse threaded element having a head portion adapted to engage and be retained by a channel bracket affixed to the lower side of the sink flange. Aside from the assembly requirement, the components are expensive to manufacture. A further shortcoming is that the use of a screwdriver is necessary to tighten the prior art clamp in place. Particularly when installing a sink in an existing, in-place counter top, tightening the prior art clamp is an awkward operation.